


Rot wie der Zorn

by Nisi2805



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Mentions of Uchiha Itachi - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisi2805/pseuds/Nisi2805
Summary: Sasuke war immer ein lebenslustiges Kind. Das ändert sich, als seine Familie getötet wird. Ein kurzer Einblick in seine Gefühle und Gedanken





	

**Author's Note:**

> Das wichtigste zuerst: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich mache keinen Profit mit dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Kurz zu mir: Ich habe seit Jahren nichts mehr geschrieben und gepostet (ich glaube 7 Jahre?). Seit kurzen habe ich mal wieder etwas angefangen (nach gutem Zureden einer Freundin :P ) und dabei kam das als Erstwerk zustande. Es ist wahrscheinlich wenig gut und viel zu kurz, aber es motiviert mich, an meine frühere Schreibleidenschaft anzuknüpfen.
> 
> Nun kurz zu dieser Geschichte: Ein sehr kurzer One-Shot, der wahrscheinlich zu abrupt endet und ich schließe nicht aus, ihn nochmal zu überarbeiten. Niemand hat Korrektur gelesen und alle Fehler sind meine eigenen.  
> Die Geschichte beschreibt Sasuke Gefühlswelt nachdem seine Familie getötet wurde. Sie hat keinen festen Zeitpunkt, spielt jedoch vor den Ereignissen im Manga.  
> Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und wenn ihr Zeit habt, lasst einen kurzen Kommi da. <3
> 
> Und da ich hier noch nie etwas gepostet habe, hoffe ich, dass das alles funktioniert :D

Früher war die Welt bunt. Sie enthielt das ganze Spektrum des Regenbogens. Doch nun war sie nur noch schwarz und grau. Die einzige Farbe, die ihm von früher blieb, war Rot. Dieses Rot war jedoch heller und stechender als es jemals zuvor war und wenn er nicht achtgab, dann verschlang es seine Welt, seinen Verstand und ihn selbst. Er nahm an, dass das der Zorn war.

Sasuke Uchiha ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er hörte nicht auf damit, obwohl sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handflächen bohrten. Er war überzeugt, dass sein Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu den gesamten Wald um Konohagakure verbrennen könnte. Doch das wollte Sasuke gar nicht. Er wollte, dass es ihn verbrannte, ihn aufzehrte, bis nichts als der Hass blieb, denn der sollte ihn doch antreiben. Wie sonst sollte er seinen Bruder töten? Itachi hatte es doch selbst gesagt. Das war sein Weg.

Aber wieso fühlte sich, sobald der Zorn verebbte, alles taub an?

Seine Fäuste lösten sich. Sasuke zog seine Schultern nach oben und wartete, hoffte schon fast, auf die Tränen und das Schluchzen. Doch sie blieben aus. Sie blieben schon seit langer Zeit aus. Und er erkannte sich nicht wieder.

Er wusste genau, dass er so früher nicht gewesen war. Er hatte immer etwas empfunden: Freude, Neugier, Liebe. Seine Mutter hatte ihn darin immer unterstützt; sein Vater hat es missbilligt. Und Itachi? Jetzt im Nachhinein konnte er nicht sagen, was Itachi überhaupt empfunden hatte. Sasuke kannte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang, aber eigentlich kannte er ihn gar nicht. 

Er schloss die Augen, als das Rot schwächer wurde und der Zorn ihm entwich. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sich seine ganze Welt zurück in grau und schwarz verwandelte und er wollte nicht fühlen, wie das Feuer in ihm erlosch und ihn kalt zurückließ. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Denn am Ende war seine Familie tot, das einzig überlebenden Mitglieder sein Bruder und Mörder - und er selbst, als Rächer und mit einer Verpflichtung an die Toten, von der er nicht wusste, wie er sie jemals erfüllen sollte.

Itachi erwartete von ihm Stärke. Seine toten Eltern und sein toter Clan erwarteten von ihm Rache. Das Dorf erwartete von ihm Großartiges. Und wenn er die mitleidigen Blicke des Hokage richtig deutete, dann erwartete er von, dass er zusammenbrach. Sasuke wusste nicht, wie er auch nur eine dieser Erwartungen erfüllen konnte. Weder die Stärke, noch die Rache, noch das großartig sein und vor allem nicht das Zusammenbrechen.

Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. In einem Albtraum gefangen, ohne jemals aufzuwachen. 

Sasuke Uchiha war allein.


End file.
